The present invention provides a new and improved cutting tool having unique means which insure that a cutting insert will be securely clamped within a pocket in the body of the cutting tool in such manner as to facilitate setting up or assembly of the cutting tool, while at the same time offering improved protection for the body of the cutting tool against damage brought about by chip-erosion or a wreck that would destroy the cutting edge of the cutting insert.
Various systems have been designed for clamping a cutting insert in a pocket formed in a cutter body. As an example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,868 which issued on Mar. 14, 1978 to Donald S. Erkfritz and is entitled "Cutter Having Insects Clamped With Wedges." In the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,868 each pocket formed in the cutter body is of a construction including a substantially circumferentially facing side wall, and a bottom wall which faces in the radial direction and defines a substantial V-shaped seat. The cutting insert bears directly against the side wall of the body, with the innermost or inactive peripheral edge portion bearing against the V-shaped seat. The insert is clamped in the pocket by an arrangement of two wedges, a first internal wedge having a projection which extends through a central opening in the cutting insert, and a second wedge which bears directly against the first wedge and is connected to the cutter body by screw means. Tightening of the latter causes the first and second wedges to clamp the cutting insert directly against the side wall of the cutter body. Accordingly, in the prior art system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,868, the second wedge directly co-acts with the first wedge (containing the integral projection), and the cutting insert bears directly against the side wall of the cutter body. In the operation of the milling cutter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,868, should a minor wreck occur which would destroy the carbide cutting edge of the cutting insert, the destruction of the cutting insert could result in damage to the main body of the milling cutter since the insert cutter is contiguous with the side wall of the cutter body. Of course, damage to a portion of the cutter body may render the entire body incapable of use, and hence worthless. Accordingly, it would be of significant advantage to provide a clamping system for a cutting insert in a milling cutter which offers improved protection for the main body of the milling cutter in the event of a wreck that would destroy the carbide cutting edge of the milling insert and, in addition, provides protection for the main body from chip-erosion, and such an advantage is an object of the present invention. Still further, it is an object of the invention to provide improved protection for the cutter body both immediately ahead of and immediately behind the cutter insert during rotation of the cutting tool.